Fiery Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Nick and Vida Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Fiery Christmas **

Nick looked at Xander again, "Why do I need to stay here tonight?"

"Because we're having a Christmas sale tomorrow and things need to be set up."

Nick handed the list back to Xander, "No, I don't want to."

"Nick," Xander placed his arm around him, "did you not remember that when you came back I'm management."

Nick pushed Xander's arm off and shook his head, "Then shouldn't you be here."

"Family thing."

"Chip?"

"Chip already left on vacation."

Nick sighed, "Well then who's going to help me?"

"Vida."

"Vida?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Now I have to get going. There's the list," Xander put the list in Nick's hand, "and the boxes are in the back of the store."

Before Nick could say anything else Xander was out the door. Nick reluctantly went over and locked the door. Looking up he saw Vida still putting away her records from that day. After she had put everything away she picked up one and put it on. As she came down Christmas music started playing.

"Can we do this quick so I can leave?" And Vida walked towards the back. When she realized that Nick hadn't been following her she turned back, "The boxes aren't going to move themselves."

"Yeah."

Following her back there he grabbed one of the boxes and headed out. "Don't you think we should go through it back here first?"

"We can do that."

"Or do you like to do things differently."

"Vida, that's not fair, look—"

The short haired girl opened a box, "Look old Christmas CDs, what do you have new ones?"

"Vida, look we're going to have to be here together until we're done, so I think that we should—"

"Ignore each other?"

"Let's just get it down."

Before he bent down to finish opening the box he saw her smirk. He would just ignore it, after all if they both just worked things could get done in no time. They unpacked the rest of the boxes and started sorting through it.

Nick picked up an Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas CD; laughing a little he went to set it down remembering when he used to watch that. "What's so funny?"

He held up the CD, "just thought it was interesting how we're selling this and it's been years since I last saw it."

"Me too. I remember watching it. Chip would come over and me, Chip and Madis—well we'd watch it."

"Right. What kid didn't?"

Vida gave a small smile before going back to finish the box she had been working on. Finally they had them all organized and brought them to the front of the store. They were able to quickly organize them and were even done before it got to be to late.

"Well that wasn't to hard."

"Yeah. So what's next on your list Nick? Going to go see someone else who's knew."

"Madison just went on a date last night."

"No she didn't. She was sick. But it's not like you would have known. So you travel the world and come back just to do whatever you want?"

"No, that's not it. I—"

"Broke my little sisters' heart."

"Vida, we talked. Madison wanted the breakup just as much as I did."

"Or is that what you thought? So who's your new girlfriend? I mean Nick it's Christmas time and Maddie had been planning a Christmas with _you_ for this year."

"V, that was months ago, before we talked. We have been broken up for a couple of months."

By this time Nick and Vida were now standing right in front of each other with Vida's hands on her hips. "You really hurt here."

"What I had with Madison was great, but it wasn't going anywhere. We both figured that it would be better to break up and go our own ways and maybe down the road, but…it's Christmas. The party is coming up, are you going to do this there."

Vida remained silent for a minute, "Are you going to bring a date?"

"Is Madison? Why does it matter?"

"It just does."

Before either realized it they were kissing each other. It was just a light one on the lips but quickly became filled with passion as their conversation had been. Nick knew that this wasn't a good idea, he had dated Madison and well he wasn't sure if that was completely over or not, but he wasn't with her…

Vida felt Nick put his hand around her waist and moved her hands off her hips. Madison. She couldn't do this to her sister, but yet the kiss was really good. And Vida was soon lost in the kiss.

After a while Nick and Vida pulled away from each other, "So…" Nick started.

"So…Merry Christmas?" Vida suggested with a shrug.

"Merry Christmas." Nick stated and leaned in for another kiss. Xander was right, Nick was okay with Vida.


End file.
